The Return of Hard Luck Henry
by Doc Reid
Summary: After several years of being away with the circus, Hard Luck Henry returns to Dodge, and as usual mayhem follows! Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

The spring sun was warm on the face and the young grass and flowers were sweet to smell. Henry Haggen laid sprawled out in the meadow next to the Burnham and Paddy's Travelling Circus. His year and a half with the circus had taken him to places he'd only heard of - and some he hadn't. It seemed all magical and dreamlike to the hill man.

Henry smiled to himself and tucked his hands under the back of his head and reminisced about his friends and the sights he'd seen. He was thankful for the moment that he could sneak away for a few minutes to himself. It had been an exhausting day of cleaning cages and getting animals ready for the evening performance - especially Nosey, the monkey that landed him his job with the circus. Henry then sighed and closed his eyes hoping to catch a few minutes of sleep, however, he heard the heavy steps trashing through the tall grass toward him, "Haggen!? Where are you?"

Henry opened his eyes and rolled onto his side and elbows while he peeked through the long grass where he spotted his boss moving toward him - who also happened to be Paddy, the second partner in the business. Henry narrowed his eyes and noted that the red-haired Irishman had his fists balled up and he looked somewhat angry; which was a lack good judgement on Henry's behalf.

Paddy stopped abut twenty feet away from the hill man and yelled out again for his employee, "Haggen, where are you lad? I need to "really" talk to you," he said as he looked around the vast field with his teeth clenched tightly together. His jaw muscles hurt he had them knitted so tightly together. In fact, Paddy was certain one of his teeth cracked under the strain.

Henry quickly shrunk back down, turning and began to crawl away not realizing that his movement in the grass gave away his very location. Paddy spotted the wiggling body cutting though the green field, "I see ya, Haggen. Ye can just stop right there or I'll shoot ya!" Paddy yelled.

Henry's eyes widened in fear and he swallowed hard while flattening himself out to the ground still hoping that Paddy hadn't seen him. His mind was trying to figure out why Paddy would shoot him and why he seemed so angry looking that he needed to talk to him before his shift started. Slowly Henry stopped crawling and turned perching on his knees, "Hiya, Mr Paddy..." he weakly said and waved to his boss.

"What in bloody blazes are you doing laying around out here!? Ye have a job to do, don't you?!" Paddy continued to grow angry at Henry, who continued to try and slink away, "I Thought I was still on my beak and was just trying to catch a few winks, Sir." Henry continued to smile.

"Just catching a few winks out here isn't doing your job, now is it? Your break ended a half an hour ago..." Paddy's accent grew thick when he was enraged and it didn't take much. He leaned toward Henry who remained on his knees.

"I did everything I was supposed to before I came out here, Sir...I know I did, cause I do it every day." Henry squeaked and tried to smile even harder.

"Oh for sure, you did that. For sure, lad and a heap much more!" Paddy took two big steps forward and towered over Henry, "Ye left the bloody gate open on that damn monkey of your's!" Paddy pointed back to the compound in anger. "Every bloody animal is loose!" his face reddened in furry and his body shook with anger, "Get that mangy monkey of your's and get out of here!" he bellowed.

Henry looked passed Paddy and saw elephants and camels roaming freely in one part of the field, while the big cats had a zebra cornered in a stall with several men trying to help. Nosey was cheering them on from a fence. Henry swallowed and with a dim smile on his face, "I guess I should have never taught that little fellow how to open his cage," Henry snorted not realizing the severity of the situation.

"Get out!! Go, now before they arrest me for murder - and that would be your's!!" Paddy yelled again as his body shook in furry.

Henry slowly stood and looked around, "But where will I go?" he asked merely back to his boss.

Paddy calmed himself and glared at that the half-witted Haggen who stood before him, "I could suggest a few places..." he said sarcastically while looking over to his co-workers as they tried to catch the animals.

"Oh?" Henry smiled, "Like where?"

Paddy drew a deep breath and turned to Henry, "Anywhere, Haggen. Anywhere but here. You're fired."

Henry curled his mouth in thought and realized that Paddy was in fact serious, "Oh. Okay. I'll go and get my things and fetch Nosey. I can tell when we're not wanted," Henry shrugged, "I guess I could always to back to Dodge City." Henry walked toward his tent to retrieve his things.

Paddy's shoulders sagged as he knew he just wasted a whole heap of energy one someone who didn't even notice. "Grrr," he muttered to himself as he turned back to the disaster that was unfolding back at the circus tent city. "God, help the people of Dodge City with that one on the loose," Paddy looked to the ground and shook his head, "They are going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Festus followed Doc to the swing doors of the Long Branch where Doc quickly stepped out onto the boardwalk, "I've told you a hundred times today, I can't go fishing!"

"But Doc!" Festus took the doctor by the arm and he quickly pulled it free of the deputy's grip. "Don't "but Doc" me!" Doc snarled and wiped his coat sleeve, "and don't grab me! You know I hate that!"

Festus mocked his movements which caused the doctor to glare at the hill man. "Wall ifin ya jist stopped bellowing at me, I'd tell you that I saw a fish down at the creek that was as big as my arm!"

Doc pursed his lips in thought and then looked at Festus, "If you don't stop hounding me about going fishing, it might just be your arm, and leg and whole body in the creek!"

Festus narrowed his hazel eyes at the doctor, "You get more ornery every day..."

Doc brushed his hand across his moustache and looked Festus up and down from hat to toe, "Is it any wonder?" he snorted with a laugh and turned toward the staircase that led up to his office.

Festus flung his hand in the air as if swatting at something, "Jist you wait! No day you're going to be so old and miserable, you'll beg me to take you fishing, but I'm gonna be too..." Festus stopped talking as he watched the rickety wagon pull up and stop in front of the General Store. He watched Doc turn and a smile spread across the doctor's tanned face, "Well, for Heaven's sake! Aunt Hootie!" he pulled his black felt hat off his greying curls and offered his hand to Hootie Haggen.

"Well, thank you, Doc!" She slowly climbed down off the buck board.

Festus just stood watching with his mouth open, and then he realized that Doc had a really soft spot in his heart for Hootie. "Hee! It would be some funny if Doc and Hootie was to hook up!" he said as he started back to the Long Branch to tell Miss Kitty of Hootie's arrival. Several steps into this trek, Festus stopped dead in his tracks. He turned as white as a sheet. "Foot! If ol' Doc did marry up to Aunt Hootie...that would make him my uncle!" Festus shuttered at the thought and stumbled into the saloon.

Kitty and Sam, among others watched the spectacle of the deputy tumbling and tripping over his feet across the floor before he lay scrawling, flat out. Kitty quickly stepped out from behind the bar to rush over to where Festus lay flat out and stood over the deputy, "Festus? What on earth are you doing? Are you trying to break your neck or something?"

Festus slowly got to his feet, "If it were that easy!"

"Huh?" Kitty replied.

"It's Aunt Hootie. She's in town...and then there's Doc..." He said sheepishly while looking to the doorway.

Kitty smiled and giggled, "Oh, I get it. I think." she looked Festus in the eyes and the deputy went beet red. "You think that after the last time Hootie visited, she and Doc became good friends. And now you think Doc and Aunt Hootie might someday tie the knot, don't you?"

Festus swallowed hard and nodded, "Somethin' like that..." which caused Kitty to almost laugh. She fought hard to try and control her out burst spare the hill man's feelings, "Festus, I know Doc and Hootie like each other - a lot. But I can't see Doc, nor Hootie getting married anytime soon. They are just friends and that's all."

Festus nodded, "I know Miss Kitty, but Doc gist all fuzzy warm looking when Aunt Hootie is around!"

"Well, maybe that's not such a bad thing either!" Kitty winked and walked back to the bar.

Doc and Aunt Hootie on the other hand were having a nice chat outside the General Store when they happened to see Matt strolling up the boardwalk toward them, "Well, hello Hootie!" Matt tipped his hat and smiled at Hootie. His eyes then caught the look on Doc's face - one he'd rarely seen, "Doc, you okay?"

"Huh?" Doc sputtered.

"You look a little flushed. Are you feeling all right?" Matt stepped closer.

Doc straightened and cleared his throat, "Well, of course I am..."

Matt's eyebrows rose up, "Yes, I am sure you are..." he winked at Hootie and left the two to continue chatting.

"What in thunder was that about?" Doc huffed.

Hootie laughed, "Oh dear Doctor Adams. Your face is as sunny as the morning sun!" she smiled.

Doc gulped, "I think I need a drink..."

Hootie laughed again, "I think so! And just to be sure you get one, I'm going to join you." Doc nodded weakly in agreement as they walked to the Long Branch Saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry was given the old swayback horse that used to pull the lon car. Burnham and Paddy thought it was the least they could do to rid themselves of Henry Haggen. Not to mention that the lions were showing more interest in the old horse than usual.

Henry sat slumped over the horse's back and looked back over his shoulder as the circus grounds grew further and further away. "I guess that's that," he said to Nosey who sat in front of him and picked through the horse's mane looked for gnats and other bugs.

Henry made a face and looked up the road, "I don't know how far away Dodge is, but we'll find it, we sure will!" he smiled. "Who needs that circus anyway?" Nosey looked back to Henry and chattered as if he cared less too. Henry laughed, "They'll be so happy to see us again, Nosey. I know it!" he smiled even broader. And with that, Henry nudged the old swayback mare and she moved only a tiny bit faster.

It was more than a days ride back to Dodge, but Henry was bound to get there. And he was equally confident in his strange way that all Dodge citizens would greet him with open arms and not think about the past - the one with the fire works and the fire at the Long Branch. Henry giggled with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

Hootie Haggen entered the Long Branch with Doc in tow. Kitty spotted her across the room and a wide smile lit up the saloon owner's face, "Aunt Hootie!" Kitty called out with joy as she rounded the end of the bar to wrap her arms around her friend. "It's been ages!" Kitty said.

"Well, I suppose it has been at least six months. You know my annual trek to Dodge for supplies," Hootie laughed out loud.

"I think you should consider moving closer," Kitty winked as they walked to the bar.

Hootie laughed again, "You look lovely Miss Kitty!" she said as she moved to the bar next to Matt and she noted his presence with a wink - he smiled and tipped his hat. "When is this here marshal going to marry you, Miss Kitty?" Hootie jokingly nudged Matt in the ribs with her elbow. Matt's face filled with dread as he wondered how Kitty was going to respond.

"I've got a better chance with Doc..." she giggled and noted the look on both of the men's faces, which made her laugh harder. Hootie even joined her as she too noted Matt and Doc's faces. Both men looked at each other and shrugged then looked away from each other.

"Oh, it can't be that bad, Doc!" Hootie noted the look on the physician's face.

"Er, well, ummm..." Doc sputtered as the looked from Hootie to Kitty and then to Matt. "Where's that drink?" he quipped and turned to face the bar and quickly changed the subject.

Festus had been watching the spectacle from the far end of the bar and slowly made is way over. He still seemed upset with how Doc and Hootie were getting along, "Doc. Aunt Hootie," he said while smiling and wedging himself between them. Doc looked at the deputy as it annoyed the doctor who watched what the hill man was purposely doing. Doc moved only slightly to stop being bowled over by the deputy.

Festus smiled awkwardly, "Sure turned out to be a warm one, huh?" Festus half-gulped while he spoke and ran his right index finger around his shirt collar; mostly out of nervousness - even his right eye twitched as he tried to get a glimpse of Doc out of its corner.

The doctor remained looking forward trying not to get any further involved with the conversation that was surrounding him. He held a puzzled look on his face as he thought about Matt and Kitty and then wondered if there really was something between Hootie and himself? And would the same fate hold for him - never married? He'd been close before. Then he shook himself and looked down at his beer, "Sam, I'd like something a little stronger..."

"Sure, Doc," Sam took the bottle of whiskey off the shelf at the back of the bar and leaned down on his elbow near Doc was he poured the whiskey, "Don't fall for their jokes, Doc..." He said in his velvet baritone voice.

Doc looked at Sam's dark brown eyes and knew he was being the most sensible. A small smile curled under the doctor's greying moustache, "Thanks, Sam. I needed that reality check," Doc lifted his glass to the tall barkeep. Sam smiled and then continued on about his business.

Hootie noticed that Doc had become rather quiet and excused herself from talking to Kitty. She walked past Festus and stood next to Doc, "You got kinda quiet all of a sudden, Doc. Is everything all right?" she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Doc slowly looked up to Hootie, "I think it is, isn't it?"

Hootie read the look on Doc's face, "Oh, Doc! You're too funny! I have no intentions of tying any knots...at least not yet," she winked, "I was just funning."

"Well, I just want you to know I think you're a fine woman, Hootie, and well, any man would be proud to have you as his wife, but..." Doc sputtered and tried to continue but Hootie interrupted, "Thank you, Doc. That's mighty kind of you to say, and it goes fer you too...only it'd be a women, of course," Hootie smiled.

Doc nodded, "Yes, I guess it would be...but it's just," he tried again.

"You've been doing your own thing so long, you are just comfortable with things the way they are," Hootie smiled.

Doc smiled back, "How'd you know?"

"I feel exactly the same way. Heavens above, if I wanted to marry again, it would have been years ago!" Hootie bursted out laughing and Doc started to laugh too. "I think you are a wonderful man, and I'm so happy to have you as a friend. A dear one at that," Hootie leaned forward and kissed Doc gently on the cheek. He felt the same way for Hootie, "Me too. I mean, I'm honoured to have you as a friend," Doc smiled and the twinkle was back in his eyes, not dread!

Festus leaned over to try and catch what was happening between his Aunt and the doctor. "Doc noted and thumbed toward the deputy and winked at Hootie. Doc cleared his throat, "Well, Hootie, I guess there is no sense in hiding this. We are simply going to have to get married!" he said loud and clear.

Festus' eyes popped open and he swallowed hard before turning to face the soon to be couple, "Does this mean I have to call you Uncle now Doc?"

Doc glared at the hill man, "I otta twist your arm until you do say "uncle" just for eavesdropping!"

Festus pulled back, "Now jist what kinda thing is that to say?" he flailed his arms, "Ya gone and said what you said loud enough that the dead on Boot Hill could hear ya!"

"That's right, and if you don't stop sticking your nose in my personal affairs, you are going to be one of them!" Doc wagged his finger at the deputy. "It so happens that Hootie and I are friends, and we are going to stay that way," Doc continued to growl.

Festus was about to respond when Barney Danches appeared in the saloon doorway, "Oh, good. Marshal, this just came in for you..." he handed the telegraph to Matt.

Matt pursed his lips wondering what might be on the paper. Slowly Matt unfolded the slip and read it. A strange look washed over the marshal's face. "This isn't good..." he then handed to message to Aunt Hootie. "Oh no! Heavens above!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Doc slowly pulled the slip of paper from Hootie's hand and his mouth twisted in grave thought as he read the words. Curiosity got the better of Kitty who then pulled the paper from Doc's hand - her lips moved as she read the message and her eyes widened. Festus stood watching with awe, "What's it say Miss Kitty?"

Kitty looked up and around at the small group that stood before her. She gulped and reread the note before looking at Festus, "It says Henry Haggen is likely heading in this way..." She knew Festus was now reeling but her own fears filled her soul as she looked up to the ceiling of the Long Branch. "Apparently he lost his job with the circus and according to Paddy O'Brien who is a co-owner of Burnham and Paddy's Travelling Circus. In fact he was fired..." she said to no one in particular.

Festus began to back away, "Oh, no...Not Hard Luck Henry in this town again..." he said weakly, as he slowly backed away and into a saloon patron before he stumbled to the door and out to the boardwalk. All eyes were on the deputy as he shot through the swing doors and tripped landing hard. Matt, Kitty, Hootie and Doc grimaced at the sight. "That poor nephew of mine..." Hootie sighed.

"If I recall it wasn't just Festus who suffered, after all I almost lost the Long Branch!" Kitty groaned back to Hootie and then Doc nodded as he spoke, "I remember that, and I just about went blind from the smoke saving Kitty!"

Matt tightened his lips before he spoke, "On come on! You really think all that was because of..." Matt looked at the faces that stared at him. Even though he knew the answer, Matt paused, "So what do you want me to do? Set up road blocks?"

"Now that sounds like a good plan, Matt!" Doc chimed in while pointing at Matt who was glaring at the doctor. "I just can't do that! And you know it."

Doc brushed his right hand over his moustache in thought and one quickly sprang to mind, "Sure you could! Stop everyone from coming in by telling them we have typhoid!" Doc chirped as he figured he had the answer to stopping Henry Haggen from coming back to Dodge.

Matt rolled his eyes and Doc returned the glare, "Okay, Matt. You are going to have your hands full."

Matt straightened and stood tall, "Doc, I'm sure that Henry is fine. I'm sure what's happened in the past is just coincidence."

Doc stood looking at Matt when Hootie joined the doctor, "I'd like to think that too, being his mother and all," Hootie smiled, "But Marshal Dillon, Henry is just bad luck. Always has been. I'm powerfully sorry about this," Hootie said and returned to the bar. Doc glared at Matt "What do you plan to do, Mister Marshal?" he said gruffly.

"I don't know what I can do. We'll just have to wait to see if Henry shows up or not..." Matt was stymied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry and Nosey were almost swayed to sleep on the old horse's back as he moseyed along the dirt road. Henry, who was pretty near stretched out on his back asleep over the old mare. His arms hung out at the side and bobbed up and down with the horse's movement. Nosey was face down over the horse's neck. Henry stirred when his nose caught a whiff of something in the air. Something good. His nose twitched while he opened his eyes and slowly sat upwards.

Nosey was now siting atop the horse's head and eagerly pointing toward the direction of the smell. "I smell it too Nosey!" Henry smiled and licked his lips with the aroma that peeked his appetite. He readjusted himself on the horse, nudging it to move faster to follow the sent. It was like sweet boiling potatoes - just like his Ma used to make or so he thought.

Henry and Nosey rounded the bend and found a small encampment. There was an elaborately decorated wagon with the words "Wilberforce Graham - Travelling Medicine Man" in large gold and black letters. Henry was awed by the sight.

The old man who was bent next to the fire stood quickly as if to hide what he was doing, "Who are you?" his voice cracked. The old man stood only about five feet eight and was missing some of his lower teeth. He wore a monocle tucked over his right eye and his suit was a grey pinstripe that had seen better days.

Henry pulled the old mare to a stop, "That's thar is some fancy lookin' rig!" he smiled. Nosey was equally happy.

"It might be, but you haven't answered my question? What's the matter with you boy? Are you dim er something?" Wilberforce scoffed.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I'm Henry Haggen and this here is Nosey. Say hi Nosey," he picked up the monkey's paw and waved it at the older man. "Whatever yer cooking smells pretty darn good!"

Wilberforce pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at Henry, "Well, it ain't fer eating. It's fer something else..." he returned to what he was doing.

Henry slid down off the horse and Nosey followed, "Like what?" Henry asked.

"Well, if ya can read I'm a medicine man! What else do you think I'd be doing?" Graham growled and eyed Henry. "Where are you headed, boy?"

Henry scratched the back of his next, "I thought I'd go see my Ma, who lives near Dodge City."

Wilberforce pulled himself from the large pot of mash, "Dodge? As in Dodge City?"

Henry nodded, Yup!"

Wilberforce slowly brought his hand up to his right cheek and scratched at his whiskers, "I've always wanted to go to Dodge..."

Henry broadly smiled, "I'll be happy top take you there. Oh, they are the nicest people and they have just about every thing you can imagine, including the most beautiful saloon owner ever..." Henry looked all dreamy and didn't notice the face on Wilberforce Graham's face, Every thing, huh?" he smiled wickedly thinking of all the money to be had. Surely there would be enough sick folks to buy his elixir - it sounded too good to be true.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry and Nosey returned to Wilberforce Graham's small campsite and wagon with their arms full of sticks and twigs, "This here otta help yer fire, Mr. Graham," Henry smiled as he dropped the load he was carrying next to another pile of sticks. Nosey did the same.

Graham looked up from the copper still, "Well, it will do for a bit. I need you to get more, though. I have to keep this boiling for two hours straight, at least," he said while poking at the fire.

"Is that some sort of alcohol yer making?" Henry moved closer trying to get a better look at the copper still.

"Alcohol!" Graham stood to stop Henry from coming any closer to the still, "Heavens no! It's my, er, the medicine I make! Read the sign man!" he flailed his arm toward his highly festooned wagon. "How could I be a medicine man without medicine?!" he asked trying to sound hurt by Henry's question.

Henry nodded, "That's a good point, sorry about that," he said as he turned back to the woods for more sticks, "Hey, then you'd know old Doc Adams in Dodge!" he stopped and turned to ask.

Wilberforce froze at the word doctor, "Oh, yes...sure I do," then Graham smiled, "He's a fine fellow."

Henry smiled, "He sure is. I think you two will get along like two peas in a pod! Why I was told by my Ma that Doc Adams could almost cure the dead!" he chuckled as he continued to look for more sticks.

Wilberforce balled his hands into fists, "Doc Adams, huh. I wonder what kinda doctor this old doctor is...Why, way out here, he could be just like me! Just think of the stories we could share and the recipes we could swap! And to think," Ol' Wilberforce rubbed his hands together with glee, "He could almost cure the dead! He must have some powerful stuff," Wilberforce turned and looked at his still in deep thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hootie sat next to Doc, who was sitting next to Kitty. They all had their chins in their hands as they stared across the green felt-covered table wondering what was to become of Dodge again, should Henry Haggen actually show up.

Hootie was the most upset, knowing how Henry had almost brought Dodge to its knees on more than one occasion. Doc did his best to try and make light of the occasion because Hootie hadn't seen Henry in a few years - just maybe his luck had changed. And yet the sight of the Long Branch collapsing in flames around him and Kitty were too much for even him to believe what he was saying. He now hoped, like everyone at the table that Henry would just keep on riding and not stop in Dodge at all.

Over at the jail house, Festus was bound and bent that he was leaving town and as he tried in vain to explain to Matt, "He's jist as Aunt Hootie said! He's the hardest lucked person I have ever layed my eyeballs on, and he's a kin folk too!" he shook his head while stuffing some of his personal items into a sack.

Matt remained in his chair, "Well, I know he's been trouble before, but," he was about to go on when Festus cut in, "But you ain't seen such a hard luck case in yer life, have ya?!" the hill man scrunched up his eye in question.

Matt's eyebrows rose, "Well, no, but," he tried to go on but couldn't.

Festus stopped and looked at his boss, "See what I mean, Matthew?" the deputy wagged his finger at Matt.

Matt scratched his cheek while standing up from his desk, "So where will you go?"

Festus shrugged, "Anywhere but here," he looked out the window.

"Hum...I'm not sure what my book says about deputies just running off. I may have to fire you first," Matt walked slowly to the wood stove and picked up the warm coffee pot.

"Fire me? Fer what?" Festus marched over to Matt.

"Well, for walking out on me in a time of potential crisis. I think that's good enough," Matt said as he sipped his coffee.

Festus' jaw dropped open, "But Matthew...this here is the onliest job I have at the moment!" the hill man tried to plea.

"Well, I'm not the one running away either..." Matt added and watched Festus grow more frustrated as he continued to drink his coffee and returned to his desk.

Festus' shoulders sank and he walked over to the small table where he and Doc often played checkers. He stuck his index finger into his vest pocket and pulled out a few coins - it was all he had to his name. "Henry Haggen. If you so much cause a flea to hope the wrong way, I'll see to it personally that you will find another town to call yer home..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had finally set and Wilberforce continued to stoke the fire to keep his moonshine still bubbling, "Come on lad! I need more wood!" he hollered after Henry and his monkey. Henry could hardly see in the dark woods and heard Nosey chirping, "I'm over here, Nosey! Boy, oh, boy, that Wilberforce sure likes to keep a fella moving, don't he?" Nosey only grunted. "Come on, this will have to do! I'm starving..." Henry said as they made their way back to camp.

Wilberforce seemed happy with his concoction. "Woo-we! I bet Doc Adams of Dodge doesn't have anything like this!" the medicine man said triumphantly. Henry and nosey just looked at each other and then Henry looked back at Graham, "You got anything to eat?"


	6. Chapter 6

Doc lifted his glass and swallowed back the remainder of the amber liquid. Satisfied, he set the glass down and pulled his pocket watch from his vest pocket. With a flick of his right thumb, the gold cover popped open. The lighting in the Long Branch at night was not necessarily the greatest so Doc tilted the watch to the best source, "Oh, Heavens! It's almost ten o'clock."

Kitty's eyebrows crept upward, "I assume that is to mean something," she smirked.

"It means I should get to bed so I can get up before the sun and head over to Clare Bean's place. His son Sean, broke his leg playing some hide and seek game with his brother Edward. I promised I'd stop by," Doc said as he stretched his back and stuck his watch back in his pocket.

"Tell Marie hello for me," Kitty stood and smiled.

Doc nodded, "I'll do that," he said as he touched the brim of his hat and bid Kitty and Hootie a good night.

Doc wove his way through the thinning crowd and reached the swing doors when they abruptly opened inward causing Doc to almost loose his balance before Festus grabbed him by the arm and yet continued his rant, "Dang stupid cousin jist had to be makin' his way back to Dodge. I prit-near loose my job, and Matthew can't do a blamed thing about it!" Festus sputtered as Doc pulled his arm free of Festus' grip. Festus looked at the doctor, "Doc, where ya goin'? I just got here," he said meekly with a slight smile trying to curl his lips.

" I know you just got here!" Doc barked, "Everyone in town knows you just got here! You were bellowing loud enough to wake everyone in Kansas!" Doc finally huffed and then quickly drew his hand across his moustache.

Festus looked at the doctor rather indignantly, "You wouldn't know loud if it crept up and bit you on the backside," the hill man scoffed and moved into the room to join Hootie and Kitty at the table near the back of the room.

Doc just shook his head before attempting to leave again. This time he poked his nose over the door to make sure the coast was clear. With a slight sigh, Doc pushed through the doors and walked toward his office.

Matt strolled up the street checking some of the shop doors to make sure they were locked, when he spotted the doctor, "Hey, Doc?"

Doc stopped and waited for the marshal to cross the street, "Turning in a little early tonight, aren't you?"

Doc looked strangely at Matt, "As a matter of fact, yes," he glared back at the Long Branch and Matt's eyes followed. The marshal pursed his lips and returned his look to the doctor, "Let me guess. You just ran into Festus," Matt tucked his thumbs into his belt.

"More like he ran over me! He damn near bowled over in the Long Branch as he was ranting and raving about losing his job or something like that!" Doc looked at Matt slyly, "Did you fire him?" there was a twinkle in Doc's eyes.

Matt made a face of disappointment over the doctor's question, No! I didn't fire him."

"Well why in thunder is he all worked up?" Doc enquired.

Matt folded his arms across his chest, "Because he was planning on leaving Dodge and there was no way I was going to let him if Henry was coming to town," the marshal said dryly.

Doc looked at Matt and then back to the Long Branch, "You know, just for that, I'm going to buy you a drink!" he patted Matt on the upper arm and they both headed toward the saloon. Doc couldn't stop laughing. Matt just shook his head, knowing full well that the first person that would have gotten upset over Festus' departure would have been Doc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilberforce Graham had the pot of beans hot and ready - it was all he had available to offer Henry and his little companion. Nosey turned his nose up at the smell of the cooking beans and shook hi head, "That's all there is, Nosey. You are gonna have to have something to eat," Henry tried to convince the chimp to try some but the animal crossed his little arms and looked away. Henry twisted his mouth in thought and looked over to Graham who was busy shovelling the beans into his mouth by the spoonful. "I guess you wouldn't happen to have a banana, would you Mr. Graham?"

Wilberforce looked up across the fire, "You must me mad!"

"No, I ain't mad. Why would I be mad?" Henry questioned.

Graham rolled his eyes, "Mad as in crazy. Who would have a banana out here?" he looked around at the dark sky and trees that surrounded them.

Henry smiled, "I can see why you're a doctor. Yer smart!"

Wilberforce smiled and shrugged, "Thank you young man," he said as he continued eating and looking at Henry and the monkey, "however, you never did say where you are from and why you have that creature."

Henry smiled impishly, "We were with a circus," Henry rubbed Nosey on the head, "But this little fella was too smart fer their tricks and he kinda got us fired."

Graham looked squarely at Henry, "A circus? I should have known."

"I was like a dream come true for me! I finally found something I was good at," Henry said with a slight lament in his voice.

"How did you get, er I mean how did he," Graham pointed to the monkey with the handle of his spoon while he continued to eat, "get you fired?"

"Oh, I taught him how to open the latch of his cage and he just did it for every animal one day. He's awfully smart!" Henry sounded like a proud father talking about his son.

"He can open things, huh?" Wilberforce Graham said to himself. "Dodge is looking better and better all the time!" he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

It was close to midnight now, and Doc finally decided to say his good nights to everyone as he left the Long Branch yawning all the way to the door. Kitty smiled as she watched her old friend leave, "I don't know how he does it! He'll be up, right as rain again tomorrow morning before any of us," she mused.

Hootie leaned on the table past Festus, "Sometimes that comes from age, you know, Honey. Older folks don't sleep through the night like you youngin's, but we might like to catch a wink or two during the day!" she smiled and also yawned catching herself before she chuckled, "Perhaps its time for me too, to turn in for the night!"

Festus huffed, "That's ol' Doc all right! To a tee," Festus leaned forward with a look on his face like he held a most cherished secret. "Why that old scamp would have you thinkin' he's run off his feet and doing cartwheels, but as soon as you turn yer back on him, that's when he goes out to those folks in the country and he's half asleep in his buggy!" Festus poked his index finger onto the table top while making his point.

"Oh, Festus! You are just making that up!" Kitty stated and made a face.

"I am not!" Festus's eyebrows rose up to his hat band, "I've seen it a many a times, Miss Kitty! He just dozes off and its ol' Popcorn that gets him to where he's supposed to be goin'!"

Kitty looked at Matt and Hootie and they chose not to wade into the debate at that time of night so they shrugged. Matt smiled, "Don't look at me like that, I can't say either way!"

Festus frowned and looked at the trio around the table, "I'm telling you the truth! And if I'm lying am," he was just about to finished when Matt, Kitty and Hootie chimed in, "I'm dying..." they all laughed. Festus Snorted and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat back in his chair, "Some friends. Can't even count on family folk..." he shot a look over to Hootie who only laughed harder.

Festus shook his head in dispar and stood, "I might as well join Doc. I mean in leavin' fer the night. I have had enough of this yappidy poking, to last me a lifetime...and I have another round to do."

Festus began to walk to the door with his silver spurs jangling loudly. Kitty made a face and stood to catch up with the deputy as she caught him by the arm, "Festus, you know we were only joking with you!" Festus looked to the floor and then up to Kitty's blue eyes, "I know you were. I was just trying to get back at Matthew fer not letting me hike out of here because of that tatter-headed cousin of mine," he winked at Kitty who giggled sightly, "You're secret is safe with me. That is, until Henry shows up and if he causes any," Kitty was about to continue when Festus put up his hands, "I know Miss Kitty, and half of Dodge wants to string him up too..."

Festus said good night and left the Long Branch and Kitty walked back to the table, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to toss you out, Matt. It's closing time..."

Matt looked at the large wooden cased clock on the wall and nodded, "I'll see you in the morning," he said as he joined Kitty and they walked to the door. Hootie watched the two and knew they were mad for each other. She smiled warmly as she watched Matt give Kitty a quick kiss on the forehead before he left the building.

With a satisfied smile on her face, Kitty took her time walking back to the table where Hootie was now standing, "Heavens!' Hootie realized that the day slipped passed and she didn't have a room to stay.

"You all right, Aunt Hootie?" Kitty asked with concern in her voice.

"I might not be, I have no room for the night. I wasn't planning on staying so long!" Hootie looked at Kitty with slight embarrassment.

Kitty giggled, "Don't you worry about that. You just follow me because I have a room just for you!" Kitty winked and headed to the stairs with Hootie behind her. Kitty paused and looked over to Sam Noonan, "See you in the morning Sam," she smiled.

"Have a good night ladies," he winked at Hootie who giggled again. Both Kitty and Hootie were yawing no, "Good night Sam, Hootie winked and smiled at the barkeep. Sam's weathered face creased with winkled and he chuckled at Hootie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilberforce Graham was sprawled out under his wagon and snoring up a storm. Not too far way was Henry who was seemingly answering the medicine man's snore with his own wheeze. Nosey was flat out over the old swayback horse, until his tummy growled and caused the monkey to stir.

Quietly the Moneky climbed down off the horse and over to the wagon in search of something to eat.

Nosey sat and played with the latch that finally flicked open and he darted inside. His nose lead him to the old man's more potent mixtures - the ones offered at saloons. Nosey found the cork of the whiskey bottle easy to pull with his teeth and chugged back a few gulps.

After a few minutes the moneky was wobbling as he staggered back to the door and out of the wagon. Desperate for some food he climbed back up onto the old swayback mare and urged it to move. With the moon being almost full the old horse sauntered along the road. It would only take the monkey two hours to reach Dodge, and its bounty. Nosey encouraged the old horse to move faster by even getting down and pulling on its reins. Nosey was not impressed and yipped att he horse who seemed to speed up slightly. The monkey quickly climbed back onto the horse and they trotted off into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

The early morning sky was more cloudy than the previous days which usually meant that rain was in the forecast. Most folks of Dodge would welcome it, as it hadn't rained in several weeks and the town well was showing signs of running low.

However, to Wilbur Jonas, it was just like any other day with the farmers arriving early to sell their produce and buy necessities. Jonas arched his back as he stood from his small kitchen table after finishing his coffee. He dull weather actually was good business, as most folks rather been in town and busy with shopping than sitting at home waiting for rain.

Jonas walked slowly to his store, which was just a few doors down from where he lived. Normally he'd occupy the upper floor of the building, but that was where Doc had his office for just about as long as Dodge had been in existence.

Jonas was always cautious when opening his General Store, for he never knew if there where any seedy types hanging around just waiting for any one of the many things he carried.

To his relief there was no one at the doors waiting so with a smile he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Wilbur Jonas' jaw dropped open. Baskets of apples and other produce were tipped and scattered on the floor.

Jonas waded slightly further into the mess before he decided to seek out Marshal Dillon's help. Jonas turned and Nosey hopped up from behind a bench catching the store owner by surprise. Nosey hopped up and down startling Jonas who took one step backward and tripped over a basket reeling him awkwardly into one of his wooden display tables and rendering him unconscious.

Doc was reading him for the trip out to the Bean's to check on young Sean's broken leg when he heard the commotion down stairs beneath him. The doctor paused and waited, listening more and when there was no more motion, Doc instinctively he knew something was wrong in the General Store. Doc pulled his suspenders up over his white shirt and grabbed his medical bag.

Nosey, had seized the opportunity to make a break for it through the front door. The monkey made it across Front Street without notice.

Doc scurried down the stairs and rounded the corner. He noted that the door was ajar and cautiously moved forward when he spotted Wilbur Jonas laying out flat and half buried in produce. Doc froze for a second and then yelled down the street to the jail, "Matt!"

Matt was standing at the mirror next to the door in the jail house when he heard what he thought was his name. He placed the razor in the bowl and listened harder.

Doc saw not action and hollered again, "Matt! The General Store!"

Matt quickly wiped the remaining shaving cream from his face and pulled the door open. He could see Doc on the boardwalk outside the General Store. Matt quickly grabbed his gun belt and dashed up the street to meet the doctor, "Doc?"

"I heard a crash down here and when I came down, this is what I saw!" Doc explained.

Matt peered in, "How's Jonas?"

Doc was so caught up in the moment he sputtered, "I guess I was waiting for you . . . whoever caused this, must have overwhelmed Jonas..." Doc said as he waded into the store - careful of his footing. Finally he reached the store owner, "Wilbur?" he said softly as he knelt down beside Jonas and looked him over, but there was no response.

Matt was now standing over Doc and surveyed the damage, "How is he Doc?" he leaned over Doc's shoulder.

Doc pulled his glassed from his face, "Not good, Matt. He's hit his head pretty hard on this bench. I need to get him upstairs..." Doc looked up to the marshal, "What happened here?" he asked.

Matt stood straight, "I don't know Doc, but whoever was responsible will pay, you can mark my words on that," he pursed his lips.

Doc stood and nodded, "Help me get him up to my office," Doc pushed a bushel of apples away and as he did he noticed several had been eaten and the bite marks were rather unusual. Doc stuck the half-eaten apples in his bag just as Festus showed up at the door, "What in thunder?!"

"Let's ask questions later, Festus," Matt said as he prepared to carry the unconscious store owner up to Doc's office, "I could use a hand," Matt hinted.

"Oh, sure, Matthew," Festus said and scooped his arms under Jonas Wilbur's legs and Matt hoisted the store owner up from the floor. Doc was warning them to be careful, and they did their best as the two lawmen carried Jonas up to Doc's office.

Nosey was now sound asleep in the loft of the livery stable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilberforce Graham was up with the sun and had a pot of coffee brewing - that is what caught Henry Haggen by the nose as he tossed and then rolled onto his back with a smile n his face, "That sure smells good..."

Graham laughed, "Oh, it's a good thing you like it then," said as he stirred the brew.

Henry slowly sat up from his blanket, "Nosey likes it too!" he yawned.

Wilberforce Graham stood and scratched his neck, "I think you might want to look around..."

Henry slowly stood and did as Graham suggested. It then dawned on him that the old swayback was gone and so was Nosey. "Where do you think they have gone?"

Graham rolled his eyes, "Dodge I would suspect," he sat back down and let Henry stew.

"That little scamp!" Henry blurted.

"I'll say. He even got into my private stock last night. You actually taught him to opened latches and such, huh?" Graham pondered.

"I sure did. I knew he saw a smart one. But now where is he?" Henry lamented.

"Don't worry Henry. We'll find him. You see, I have a small job for you both," Graham smiled.

Henry also smiled, "You do?"

Graham smiled even more and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc stood over Wilbur Jonas who was now just coming to as he layed on the doctor's examination table with a white sheet over him. Both Matt and Festus remained in the office, near the doorway waiting hear what Jonas had to say about the accident down in his store.

Jonas' eyes fluttered open and his right hand immediately went straight to the bandage on his forehead. "Easy, now," Doc warned, "you took quite the fall." Doc adjusted the sheet.

Jonas groaned and tried to stay focussed, "Oh, it sure hurts too..." He tried to sit but Doc held him down, "You're not going anywhere for at least the rest of the day, Jonas," the physician ordered, "I want to make sure you are all right. You're a lucky man Jonas," Doc said as he straightened up and pulled his gold rimed glasses from his face, "One more inch toward your temple and you might be dead."

Jonas conceded and sighed laid back flat, "What about the store?" he rolled his head following Doc to his desk with his eyes.

"Don't worry about that right now. Kitty agreed to let Sam work it for the morning to assist the farmers and their goods as well as clean up the mess. It'll be close after noon," Doc said as he sat down in his chair and watched Matt slowly moving forward.

"Jonas, I need to know who did this to you," Matt leaned over the store owner and looked at his injury.

"Who? It wasn't a who. It was a what!" Jonas again tried to focus as his spinning head caused his stomach to flip.

"A what? I'm not following you," Matt didn't want to push the older man too hard to get an answer - he figured if Jonas wasn't up to talking he could wait a while longer.

"It was a monkey! I came in the store and there was produce all over the floor and I was just about to go for you when a monkey hopped up from behind the counter and scared the daylights out of me. I must have lost my balance. That's all I can remember," Jonas blinked trying to remain conscious.

"A monkey?" Matt stood, and looked at Doc, "Where would a monkey come from?"

Doc looked puzzled and then reached into his doctor's bag and pulled out the apples he'd pick up in the store, "Well, that explains these bite marks," he handed the apples to Matt who was busy studying them.

"A monkey..." Festus whispered, "Oh, no!"

Both Matt and Doc looked over to the hill man, "What's the matter with you?" Doc grumped.

Festus started to back away with a total look of fear in his eyes. As he made his way to the door he bumped into Hootie and Kitty who had come up to see how Wilbur Jonas was doing. Both women moved out of the deputy's way as he just kept saying "monkey" and he quickly scurried down the stairs and out of sight.

"Well what was that all about?" Kitty laughed while she asked Matt and Doc.

Matt shook his head, "I don't know. All I know is that is was a monkey in Jonas' store that caused him to trip hitting his head."

Kitty moved passed Matt to the store owner's side, "How are you feeling, Mr. Jonas?"

He smiled weakly, "I'll be fine, Miss Kitty. Thank you for looking after things..." he closed his eyes. Doc moved Kitty way and suggested that everyone leave the office so that Jonas could rest.

Matt allowed Kitty and Hootie through the door and then stepped outside himself. "I'll join you in a few minutes, Matt. I just want to make sure Jonas is comfortable first." Doc called after the marshal who nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt, Kitty and Hootie sat at a table in the Long Branch Saloon, "That is the darnedest thing I have ever heard!" Kitty shook her head in disbelief. Matt nodded, "I know. Maybe he's just confused. Doc said it is a serious enough head injury. Jonas is lucky to be alive."

Hootie remained quiet. All she could think about was the look on Festus' face.

Doc finally arrived and peeked over the swing doors so not to be run over like he did the last time he entered the saloon. All was clear so he pushed through. Slowly he walked to the table to join his friends. He looked tired and wasn't wearing his familiar toupe colour or black vest - just his white shirt and suspenders which held up his trousers. He even had his sleeve rolled up to almost his elbows.

"How is he Doc?" Kitty asked as the doctor took the seat next to Hootie. "Oh, he'll be fine in a few days. Mind you, he's going to have a bad headache and I don't think he should be working for at least two more days. He won't be happy about that," Doc brushed his right hand across his moustache.

"We'll help him where we can so tell him next time not to worry, "Kitty smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be grateful," Doc looked around the table, "Where's Festus?"

Matt shrugged, "I haven't seen his since he was at your office a few minutes ago. And what's this business about a monkey?" Matt leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table when he caught a strange look on Hootie's face. "Hootie, you all right?" Matt asked.

"Oh, Marshal. Don't you remember?" Hootie cupped her hands over her mouth, "It's starting!"

Matt looked at Kitty and then Doc, "What is starting?"

"Henry! He's got to be near. Remember his monkey!?"

Kitty and Doc both swallowed hard. Kitty's eyes were wide, "I do now..." she looked around the Long Branch in case the wily creature was somewhere inside the building. Doc pursed his lips then looked at Matt, "I think we better set out a search party for it and Henry. Before anyone else gets hurt..."

Matt twisted his jaw in thought, "I think you're right Doc."

"Before anyone leaves, " think we all better have a good stiff drink - this doesn't sound like fun, at all," Kitty said as she waved for Louie to bring a bottle and four glasses to the table.


	10. Chapter 10

Festus stopped just outside the livery stable and his mind was racing in every direction, "All right Henry Haggen show yerself - you can be far away from that danged monkey of your's!" he peered into the darkness of the stable. Everything appeared to be calm and none of the horses seemed upset.

Festus moved further into the stable and squinted his eyes to see if he could catch a glimpse of Henry and his monkey, "Come on out you scamp!" he squeaked, "Ifin yer in Henry, and I catch you, so help me..." Yet there were no unusual noises.

Festus stopped in the middle of the stable and looked around when he spotted Matt standing in the large doorway. "Oh, hiya, Matthew!"

"What are you doing, Festus?" Matt asked as he walked into the livery stable expecting to see Ruth saddled and his deputy about to leave town.

Festus scrunched up his right eye, "I'm looking to get my hands on Hard Luck Henry and that danged anjimule of his..."

Matt was received to hear that his deputy wasn't about to run off. At least not yet. "We're looking for the monkey too. Hootie doesn't think that Henry is in town yet."

Festus wasn't convinced, "This is just awful! Poor Mr. Jonas up there at Doc's office because of my dim-witted nephew. Why Matthew I just about feel sick over this!"

Matt's eyebrows arched, "I'm sure things will calm down just as soon as we find the monkey," the marshal's voice held control and certainty. Festus merely nodded.

"Look, you continue in here. Doc and Hootie are looking down along the stream. Kitty and I are going to cover Front Street, and a few other establishments. We'll meet back at the Long Branch in an hour or so - if not sooner," Matt looked around the livery before he left, "Good luck, Festus," he nodded.

"Thanks Matthew...it is a certainty we are going to need it," Festus resumed his search.

Nosey sat watching quietly from the loft, and was content for the time being to do just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc and Hootie wandered along the stream, "Do you really think this monkey of Henry's is going to be down here?" Doc stopped as he asked his search partner.

Hootie looked down the stream and then back to Doc shaking her head, "I can't imagine so. That monkey will want to be where there's action. Remember he's from a circus and such," Hootie then hooked her arm under Doc's, "Let's get back to the centre of town."

Doc ran his free hand over his moustache and then smiled at Hootie, "I like your thinking!" he hustled along side Hootie. As they reached the ridge, they met up with Matt and Kitty.

"Any luck?" Matt asked.

"Nope, but Hootie has a good thought..." Doc waved his hand for Hootie to present her case. "Henry's little monkey is going to want to be with people and animals. Remember he was with a circus," she smiled.

Matt looked at Kitty and a strange look washed over his face, "Animals..." Matt then turned and ran toward Front Street. Kitty's mouth hung open, "What was that about?" she asked.

Doc stepped up beside the saloon owner, "I don't know, but I don't like it either. Come on, let's follow," Doc started and the two women followed, but not at the marshal's pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus stood frozen as the little brown beady eyes glared back at him. The deputy swallowed hard and tried to feel for a club - anything that he might use to knock the monkey off the loft ladder. Nosey grinned as he somehow knew the man was frightened of him and he took full advantage of is by standing up. Festus pushed back harder on the stall and then tried to scramble to safety when Nosey took flight.

The monkey landed on Festus' shoulder and the deputy screamed bolting upward and straight into the livery door knocking him backward to the straw cover floor and out cold.

Nosey chirped and hoped around before dashing across the street and into the open door of the jail house.

Matt was just around the corner of the Long Branch when heard Festus yell and the marshal ran harder, "Festus?" he shouted. There was no answer.

Matt dashed along the street and a few people pointed to the livery stable. Matt stopped and steadied his breath and pulled his gun as he approached the open door of the barn.

Cautiously Matt moved along side the wall and then peered in to see Festus sprawled out flat. With a quick look around and not seeing any danger, Matt put his gun back into the holster and moved quickly inside to check his friend, "Festus?" he asked while kneeling down next to Festus.

The hill man's eyes slowly opened, "Matthew?"

"What happened?" Matt asked and adjusted his hat back on his head. By now Kitty, Hootie and Doc were at the doorway and Doc quickly made his way to Matt's side. "Festus?" Doc said with care in his voice.

"It was that blamed monkey! He jumped me," Festus held his hand over his blackening eye.

"Where did it go?" Matt stood and looked around.

"I...I don't know. I ran into the door. I didn't see the little scamp leave," Festus got to his feet with the help of Matt and Doc. Doc kept pulling the hill man's hand away from his face to have a look at his swelling eye. Doc made a face and then looked to Matt, "We better catch that thing or I won't see rest until Christmas!" he grumped and guided Festus to the door, "Come on Festus, I want to have a better look at this," the doctor ordered.

Just as Doc and Festus stepped out of the livery, the ornate wagon of Wilberforce Graham pulled up in front of the General Store. Doc held great mistrust of so-called medicine men, "Matt! You better have a look at this," Doc glared up the street. Festus peered out of his good eye, "Ain't that Henry with that fancy fella?"

Matt looked at the wagon and the two men who sat on the high front seat, "I believe you are right, Festus," Matt said lowly and started toward the wagon.

"Marshal! I better come along too. After all, Henry is my son," Hootie said as she caught up with the marshal who was not looking happy at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt walked with assertiveness toward the two men who were climbing down off the decorated wagon. Doc forced Festus to keep walking, "Medicine Man, my foot," he sneered as they walked past Wilberforce Graham and Henry Haggen. Haggen waved to his cousin, "Hiya Festus!" The deputy tried to get away from the doctor but Doc was even restraining himself from having words with the two travellers.

Graham looked over his shoulder to Henry, "Well, now that isn't the friendliest welcome I have ever got..."

Henry shrugged, "Doc is usually in a better mood then that. And it looks like cousin Festus lost a fight! He'll never learn!"

Matt stood behind Henry and as the hill man turned around, he almost walked into Matt, "Oh, hiya Marshal Dillon!" he smiled.

"Henry." Matt folded his arms across this chest, "We've been expecting you..." he said flatly as Hootie and Kitty joined Matt at his side.

"Gosh! It's nice to know yer missed!" Henry laughed.

"Henry, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Hootie scolded and wagged her index finger at her son.

"What for?" Henry now looked more perplexed than ever.

"This is a tough crowd, kid," Wilberforce said to Henry under his breath.

"That little monkey of yours got Mr Jonas and Festus hurt!"

"Nosey is here! Phew!" Henry ran his forearm across his brow, "I thought I'd never see that little fella again."

Kitty balled her hands and placed them on her hips, not liking the fact the seriousness of the situation was lost on Henry, "Some of us would like it that way," she said dryly.

Henry thought about Kitty's comment and looked at her, "How could a little money hurt a big fella like Festus or Mr. Jonas, anyway?"

Matt stepped forward as he could sense that one of Kitty's fists just might find a different place to land other than her hip, "It's not the point Henry. The fact of the matter is, you are going to have to find that animal and lock him up before anyone else gets hurt!"

"Yer right, Mr. Graham. This ain't the friendliest greeting," Henry made a sour face at Matt and Kitty. Neither looked impressed.

"Henry," Hootie pulled her son aside, "The Marshal and Miss Kitty are serious!"

"Well, I can see that," Henry tucked his thumbs under his worn suspenders, "I think there must be somehitn' in the water to make everyone so crusty..."

Hootie rolled her eyes and they landed on Wilberforce Graham, "And who are you?" she folded her arms across her stomach.

Graham seemed a little startled by Hootie's question. Matt moved closer too, as he wanted to hear what the old man had to say, "Well?" Matt waited for the answer.

"I, um...well, as you can clearly see for yourself, I am a travelling medicine man and I cure people," Graham tried to smile.

"Cure them of what?" Matt asked.

"Of whatever is alining them. For instance, I could perk the three of you up in no time flat!" he smiled broadly while opening his arms as if he was welcoming Matt, Kitty and Hootie to buy into his gig.

"Uh, huh..." Matt said and looked at Kitty, "I bet Doc is going to love having a chat with him."

Kitty tried not to laugh, "Oh, I think so..."

Wilberforce smiled even more and crossed his arms over his chest like a cat that ate the canary. "I look forward to meeting with this Doc fellow..."

Hootie twisted her mouth, "Oh, I'm sure you are," she said also trying not to laugh knowing full well that Doc would tear a strip off the phoney, or as Doc would call him - the quack.

Henry bowed his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I guess yer all still pretty sore about the last time I was here, huh?"

Kitty took a strong step forward but it was Hootie that held her back, not Matt. "Look it, you imbecile!" she harrowed her electric blue eyes at the hill man, "Your monkey almost cost me my saloon!"

Henry didn't know what to say to Miss Kitty. With a slight shrug he started down the street, "I'll see if I can find Nosey," he lumbered along.

Wilberforce sensed his own reckoning so he excused himself and trotted down the street after Henry, "Henry! Wait up son!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus squirmed in the chair next to Doc's desk as the physician finished with the sutures, "Stop wiggling!" Doc barked. "I will when yer done poking and yankin' at my eyebrow!" Festus grumbled back.

Doc stood straight, "Well, I didn't this the door cut you as hard as it did...sorry." Festus looked up from his good eye in slight surprise - Doc actually said sorry. "Ah, foot Doc, it ain't yer fault. Just let me go down there so I can try and smooth that smile off Henry's goofy face with my fist," he balled up his right fist and was ready.

"No, Festus. I want you to rest a bit. You were out cold and I want to make sure you don't have any concussions or anything like that," Doc said as washed his hands in the white enamelled basin next to his desk.

"If anyone is going to hit Henry Haggen, I think it should be me," the weak voice of Wilbur Jonas said from the examination table.

Doc chuckled, "Well it's both your unlucky day. I'm not letting either of you go down there just yet," Doc mused as he dried his hands and then check to see how Jonas was doing. Satisfied he patted the store owner on the shoulder, "Go back to sleep. I need to see a man about medicine..." Doc narrowed his eyes and walked briskly to the door. Once again he left without his coat or vest, but this time he snatched his black felt hat from the rack and jammed his down onto his head in a more slanted angle than usual, which he ment business. With a quick jerk of the door knob the stoic Doc was gone. He hated these so-called medicine men with a passion for he knew they were merely pushing their highly volatile concoctions which were nothing more than over proofed alcohol.


	12. Chapter 12

Doc reached the boardwalk with strong determination guiding him - he wanted to uncloak the medicine man's phoney business and have him run out of town. Adams was sure that Wilberforce Graham was in Dodge only to fleece people out of their hard earned money and to make his own legitimate practice look like a sham.

Doc stood looking at the fancy wagon and then looked down the street to see if Graham was anywhere in sight. He didn't even see Henry.

Doc drew his right hand across his greying moustache with great purpose before he took a strong step forward and tried the latch on the side door of the wagon. He struggled with it and finally the latch opened.

Matt stood and watched quietly with his arms crossed while standing in the doorway of the General Store. He watched Doc dig deeper into the hatch before he had to find out just what his doctor friend was up to, "Doc. I hope you do realize that you are breaking the law," Matt said as he strolled toward his old friend who obviously didn't hear him.

Matt stopped behind the doctor, "Doc?" he said again.

This time Doc did hear him and jumped from fright, banging his head on the top of the hatch, "Ouch!" Doc bellowed while pulling himself from the small hole.

"Matt! What in blazes are you trying to do?" Doc said as he pulled his hat off and rubbed the bump on the top of his head.

"That's exactly what I want to ask you what you are doing..." Matt hooked his thumbs into his belt, "after all that isn't your wagon."

"I know that," Doc grumbled while still rubbing his head, "I just want to find a bottle of this so called magic liquid this charlatan has to offer, and I will bet my horse, Popcorn, that it is nothing more than home made hooch!"

Matt's eyebrows rose up in thought, "Well, breaking into his wagon isn't the best way to find out. One might say you tampered with evidence or even switched bottles."

Doc's shoulders slumped, "You're right Matt. I was just..." the doctor was about to finish when Kitty and Hootie came along.

"Find anything Doc?" Kitty said rather sceptically about Wilberforce Graham's business.

Doc drew his lips tight, "No. The big Marshal stopped me from getting anywhere," Doc shot a look at Matt who was now looking slightly more annoyed.

"Kitty. As I explained to Doc, you just can't rifle though Graham's things. We're going to have to find another way to have him share his so call medicine," Matt tried to reason.

"Well, how on earth are we going to do that?" Kitty asked sharply back. "You know he's a phoney just as much as Doc does!"

"Yes, I do, but the law is the law!" Matt said sternly while looking at the three faces that glared back at him.

Doc clicked his fingers as an idea came to mind, "Let's get Wilberforce to open shop and one of us buys a bottle!"

Hootie burst out laughing, "Oh, Doc, you are too much!" she fanned her hand playfully at the doctor.

Doc's eyebrows rose up then fell to a point where his eyes had narrowed, "I thought it was a good idea..."

"It would be," Hootie giggled, "but after that reception he got from us, I don't think he'd do it. We need someone who looks like life's whoas have gotten him down," Hootie explained.

The four of them stood by the red and gold ornate wagon for the longest minute trying to think of someone, then a familiar hum came from the boardwalk near the Long Branch Saloon. It was Louie Pheeters - their perfect candidate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Henry!?" Graham called out through the alleyway. "Where in heck are you lad?"

Henry was on top of several crates peering up to a rooftop, "I'm up here, Mr. Wilberforce!"

"What are you doing up there! One slip and you could break your neck," Graham shook his head in displeasure.

"I saw Nosey just over that roof top!" Henry pointed.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's different then. Hurry up and catch that wee beast, will you?" Graham was about to leave when Henry looked down from his perch, "If I only had a banana..."

"A banana?" Graham questioned.

"Yup. This little fella loves em!" Henry laughed.

Wilberforce pursed his lips trying to think where he might find a suitable substitute. "What if I can find one?"

Henry shrugged, "It's his favourite..."

Graham took another few steps closer, "He's got to like more than just bananas!"

Henry paused in thought, "Oh. You know you're right. He likes pretty much all fruit or nuts, if he can find them..."

Graham sighed, "Don't you think he ate enough at the General Store?" he said still looking up to Henry.

Henry frowned and then sat down on the crate he was standing on, "I think you're right Mr. Graham. I just don't know what else to do!"

Graham motioned for Henry to get down off the crates, "I'll be that moneky will be good and hungry in the morning."

Henry smiled again, "You sure are a smart fella Mr. Graham!" he said as he clambered down from the tower of wooden boxes, "All we need to do is set trap and we'll have him!"

Graham was about to agree but then put his hand up, "You've already said he can get out of things like cages and such..."

Henry again looked deep in thought, "You're right again. Boy, oh, boy, Nosey is some trouble!"

Graham laughed, "Nonsense lad! He just needs better training. And that is where I can help you!"

Henry's eyes lit up, "Really! You'd help me with Nosey!?"

Wilberforce Graham wrapped his arm over Henry Haggen's shoulders. "Certainly I'll help you," he stopped and looked at the hill man, "but I need your help too..."

"Oh?" Henry asked.

"Uh, huh," Graham nodded, "I'll let you know when the time is right, just as long as I have your word..."

Henry beamed, "Oh you sure do Mr. Graham! You surely do!"


	13. Chapter 13

Matt and Kitty pulled the town doctor aside, "Doc?! What on earth are you doing?" Kitty looked into his crystal blue eyes.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "I'm trying to make a point, that's what I'm doing," Doc barked back.

"Maybe," Matt added, "but at Louie's expense?"

Doc cringed at the words that Matt spoke, "It isn't like that Matt, and you know it! I just need someone to try Graham's concoction before I can make a legal complaint..."

"And then what do you want me to do?" Matt asked further.

"Well," Doc screwed his finger into his ear, "Run him out of town, of course!"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Doc, have you even stopped to think whether Wilberforce Graham is really a travelling doctor?"

Doc glared at the marshal, "As soon as I saw that fancy wagon of his, I knew!" Doc shoved his balled fists into his pocket and looked at Kitty and Matt. "Are you going to help or not?"

Matt made a face, the kind where he's caught between his job and what should be done about something, "I can't help you, Doc."

Kitty sighed, "Oh, all right. I'll help you, but if you're wrong and he is selling real medicine, I don't know what I will do," the saloon owner huffed. She watched the foxy old doctor curl his lips under his greying moustache. "You're incorrigible..." Kitty said shaking her head at the physician. "So I've been told a few times," Doc smiled as he walked toward Louie Pheeters.

Pheeters was still busy sweeping the boardwalk in front of the saloon, "Louie!?" Doc said putting his hand up to get the older man's attention.

"Doc? Is there something wrong?" Louie stopped sweeping and waited for the doctor to approach him.

"There could be, Louie," Doc drew his hand across his moustache and took a quick look over his shoulder to see Kitty walking toward them. He turned back to Louie, "You see that big fancy wagon over there?"

Louie smiled, "You can't miss it, Doc!" Doc smiled, "No. I guess not."

Kitty stood next to the doctor, "Doc thinks that the man that owns it is trying to pull the wool over people's eyes by selling them elixirs and not medication."

"I have never seen a rich doctor," Louie said then looked at Doc who was just realizing what Louie had said, "Oh, sorry Doc. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that someone with such a fancy rig is likely getting their money other ways," Louie was usually quite perceptive about people.

Doc frowned, "Well, that is what we need your for."

"Oh?" Louie questioned with his eyebrows up, "What do you want me to do?" he whispered.

"Kitty is going to give you some money and you are going to buy a bottle of his best medicine and I'm going to prove that its just hard alcohol," Doc said in a hushed voice.

Kitty looked at Doc like he kittens crawling out of his ears, "Oh, now I see where I fit into this," she said flatly and handed Louie a few coins while looking at Doc who was doing his best to ignore her glaring blue eyes.

Matt stood down the street and watched as long as he could without bursting out into laughter. He turned toward the jail house and walked away shaking his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nosey made his way to the back kitchen of Ma Smalley's boarding house. His nose lead him to the scraps where he found the odd piece of discarded fruit which suited the animal just fine. His little ears could hear Henry calling his name but until he had his belly full, he wasn't going anywhere.

Henry's shoulder's sagged, "I don't know, Mr. Graham. If Nosey doesn't come soon, we won't be able to help you much and I know you were counting on us," the hill man stopped just out front of the jail with his friend.

Matt watched and then decided to have a chat with the two of them. Slowly the marshal pulled his large from up from his office chair and walked to the doorway, "Good evening Henry," He said as he leaned partway out the door.

"Oh, hiya Marshal Dillon," Henry waved and then quickly stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"Did you find Nosey yet?" Matt asked.

Graham looked from Henry to the marshal and waited for Henry's response. "I almost did. I think he is hungry and want's a banana - they're his favourite!"

Matt nodded, "Yeah. Or so I've heard," he said as he stepped out onto the boardwalk and stood next to Wilberforce Graham, "You were right Henry! He is a big one!" the smaller man looked up to Matt's eyes.

Matt had no time to be funning, "Henry, you have to find that moneky and leave. It hurt Mr. Jonas really badly and even your cousin, Festus."

"Oh, I know. I guess I should have not taught him to," the hill man was about to continue when Graham chimed in, "dance...you shouldn't have taught him to dance, Henry,"

Henry Haggen looked at his new friend and tried to understand why he said what he did and then he smiled, "Yeah, that's it..." as he could see that Wilberforce's new mission in Dodge would be compromised. Graham could see a question formulating in the marshal's mind but decided to make a quick exit, "Come along, Henry. Let us find your little monkey..." he took Henry by the arm and briskly walked up the street toward his wagon.

Matt then felt something else was up, but like Doc, he couldn't put his finger on it. The marshal tucked his thumbs into his waistband of his trousers and watched the pair scurry up the street. He frowned and ticked his head trying to think f what the pair could possibly be up to.

Wilberforce pulled Henry across the street, "Looky here! We have a customer!" Graham smiled.

Louie did his best at acting unwell, "Are you the owner of this wagon?"

Graham hooked his thumbs into the armholes of his gold and red vest that was rarely seen under his brown suit jacket, "I certainly am, and may I say, Sir. You look unwell."

Louie just nodded and then faked a cough, "I need your best medicine..." he leaned toward Graham who backed way. "Yes, I can clearly see that my fine fellow...but," Graham look Pheeters from head to toe, "I'm not sure you can afford my services..."

Louie faked a second cough, "I assure you, I have money..." he held out his hand with the monkey Kitty had given him.

Graham looked at the money, "Well, I am so sorry...Here, let me get you one of my bottles," the medicine man offered while Louie tried to make himself not known to Henry. "Do I know you?" Henry asked Louie.

"Nope," was all Louie said. "Okay, I just thought you looked like someone..."

Louie was now starting to panic and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. Graham finally returned from his wagon, "Here you go. That will be," he said looking at Louie's open palm, "just about right," he scooped up all the coins. "Now, you go and get some rest, you hear?"

Louie nodded and quickly turned to the alley between the Long Branch and Doc's office. Doc and Kitty waited for him at the Long Branch supply door. "Did you get it?" Doc asked and Louie nodded handing Doc the bottle and followed the saloon owner and doctor into the little room before they closed the door.

"Sorry Miss Kitty, he took it all!" Louie referred to the money.

Kitty frowned, "If Doc is right, I'll get it back. Don't you worry about that..."


	14. Chapter 14

Wilberforce Graham slowly walked over to Henry who was still on the watch for his wayward monkey, "No sign of him yet, huh, Henry?"

Henry frowned, "No Sir, but he's got to be here somewhere," Henry's heart ached for the little creature. "He'll be around soon," Graham said as he stepped back and surveyed the street scape looking for the bank.

Henry didn't have to wait long before he heard Ma Smalley scream as she lead the way into the street with several of her boarders who came rushing out of the front door. Nosey playfully loped behind them.

"Nosey!" Henry shouted and ran toward his beloved monkey.

The little monkey seemed equally happy to see his owner as the two met in the middle of the dusty street with Nosey jumping up into Henry's outstretched arms. Graham rolled his eyes at the sight and then ran his hand down over his face, "This is not going to be easy," he muttered to himself and walked back to his wagon to move it down the street and in not direct competition with the saloon he was practically parked in front of. He looked up and down the street and then climbed aboard, "I'll see you around that bend," he motioned to Henry.

The hill man acknowledged by waving the monkey's paw, "Come on Nosey, Mr. Graham said he has a job for us!" the two wandered along behind the wagon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty, Doc and Louie sat quietly in the little office which was lit by the light of the decorative oil lamp on top of Kitty's office desk. Kitty stood and lit another lamp near the door that went into the saloon, "So, let's try this medicine," Kitty mused and looked sharply to the doctor.

Doc made a face as he took the brown bottle from Louie who seemed a little more than reluctant to hand it over. Kitty watched with a smile on her face, "Louie, you sure worked hard today in the saloon," she said while lifting a glass off a shelf near her special store of liquors. She smiled as she poured some Napoleon brandy into the glass and handed it to Louie, "For your work and help here tonight," she smiled as he gratefully took the glass and took a sip, "Oh, Miss Kitty...that is heaven in a glass..." Louie purred while cradling the glass in his hands next to his cheek.

Doc made a face, "If we don't figure out what this is, a few people might just be going to heaven themselves," Doc said in a solemn tone as he uncorked the bottle and drew his nose across the mouth. First his eyes watered and then his nose crinkled up as if he was about to sneeze.

Both Kitty and Louie watched with interest, "Are you okay, Doc?" Kitty patted her old friend on the shoulder as he shuttered from the smell. "I have never, in all my years smelled something as lethal as that!" the doctor sputtered and gasped for fresh air, "It smells worse than the privy!"

"Here, let me try," Louie took the bottle quickly and sipped before anyone had a chance to stop him. Louie looked back at the bottle and a strange feeling came over him, "Doc..."

Doc quickly stood and wiped the tears from his eyes, "What is it Louie? Are you all right?"

Louie merely nodded before he spoke in a raspy voice, "This is the worse potato mash whiskey I have ever tasted in my whole life!"

Kitty held back her laugh as she watched the doctor, "I didn't want you to drink it!"

Louie stood up, "How else would you what it was then?"

Doc twisted his mouth in thought and then caught the look on Kitty's face, "Haven't you got a saloon to run or something?"

Kitty then burst out into a giggle, "Sure I do, Doc. I am just interested in what my hard earned money bought here tonight!"

Doc knew defeat when he heard it, "I'm going to see Matt..." he took the bottle from Louie and stepped briskly to the door. "Thank you both for your help and opinions," he mumbled before he opened the door. Kitty caught up with him, "Oh, Doc. Don't be sore! And here," she handed him a sack," you better put that in there, or people might talk," she pointed to the bottle. He nodded, "Thanks Kitty," he said then winked before he left the building to see the marshal about Wilberforce Graham's so-called medicine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry and Nosey finally caught up with Henry, "Say Mr. Graham, now that Nosey is back, when can we help you do what you wanted us to do for you?" Henry smiled as he always did - unassumingly and naively.

Graham quickly took Henry aside, "Shh!" the older man cautioned, "We don't need the whole town to hear this," he then smiled.

Henry nodded, "okay," he whispered back and then reenforced his comment with an overly emphasized wink. Graham didn't know what to say at first but as he gently cleared his throat he said firmly, "You see. Before I can really start my business from my wagon, I need my, um, bank draft," Graham held Henry squarely by the shoulders. "And seeing how I am only going to be in Dodge one day, " he swallowed hoping that the young man standing before him was buying his story, "I need that money tonight," he smiled.

"But the bank is close for the night..." Henry observed.

Graham sighed, "I know lad. That's why I need your help!"

"Oh..." Henry said and then he thought, "But isn't that against the law? Going into a bank after hours?" he said in a hushed voice while leaning toward Graham.

Graham had to think quick, "Oh. I guess I didn't think of that being a medicine man and all. My business is all day and all night..."

Henry frowned, "Hum, well if you have to work around the clock, then I guess you need your money when you do need it. How much are we supposed to get out fer you?" Henry scratched his chin while waiting for the details.

Graham couldn't believe it. The hill man was actually going to do the deed, "Re, well, I guess I can start with one hundred dollars..."

Henry smiled, "Consider it done, Mr. Graham!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hootie Haggen was tending to Festus and Wilbur Jonas in Doc's office and had heard the commotion earlier, "Now I want you two men to just rest and Doc Adams will tell you when you can leave," she stood defiantly at the door.

Jonas could care less about going anywhere soon and was quite content to just sleep on the examination table all night. Festus on the other hand was rearing to go, "Oh, come on Aunt Hootie! I can't spend one more minute sitting in this here chair!"

"Festus, I'm only following Doc's orders," she shook her head.

"Humph," Festus snorted and roughly crossed his arms over his chest.

Hootie smirked, "However," she winked," seeing how I am leaving you here alone, I can't be sure that you'll stay or not."

Festus unfolded his arms and sat straight, "Now yer talking like a Haggen!" he smiled and watched his aunt leave the office.

Festus stood and walked to the door, "Catch that monkey, Festus. And make sure it doesn't stay in Dodge," Jonas murmured. "Oh, don't you fret Mr. Jonas. I intend to get that monkey and that dim-witted cousin of mine and pitch them both out of Dodge on their ears!" Festus winked at the store owner even though Jonas was once again asleep.

Festus slowly took a hold of the office door knob and turned it. He almost expected Doc to be on there other side and with great relief the doctor was nowhere in sight. The deputy carefully stepped out onto the small landing and pulled the door behind him while he surveyed the street below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc opened the door to the jail house and stepped down into the warm room, "Matt."

"Oh, hiya, Doc," Matt smiled as he looked up from his desk which was strewn with paperwork. The marshal then stood and leaned slightly sideways to see what the town doctor had hidden behind his back, "What have you got there, Doc?" He stepped from his desk, "You know drinking in a public place is against the law," Matt said as he tucked his thumbs into his belt.

"Oh, you can be really funny, Matt," Doc glared at him and was about to speak when Hootie entered the room.

"Good evening Aunt Hootie," Matt nodded as did Doc.

"Did you find out if that medicine man was selling real medicine or not, Doc?" Hootie stepped further into the room.

"It most certainly is not medicine. Louie said it is the worse, or strongest potato mash whiskey he's ever had!" Doc handed the sack to Matt. "Go ahead, just smell it!"

Matt twisted his mouth, "Ah, not thanks Doc."

"Well, that are you going to do about this?" Doc was visibly upset and looking for answers.

"Look, Doc. Why don't you go back to your office and get a good night sleep. Leave the law enforcement to me," Matt tried to encourage the doctor.

"But he could be gone by morning..." Doc sputtered.

Matt shook his head, "Doc, he doesn't know you are on to him and he thinks he can still get a few dollars from the folks here in Dodge. I'll be sure to talk to him first thing," Matt placed his right hand on the doctor's shoulder.

Doc crooked his mouth in thought, "Okay, Matt. But you better send him out of town or arrest him. And I'm sure you can think up a few violations he's broken," Doc whisked his hand across his moustache and turned to Hootie. "How's Jonas and Festus?"

Hootie smiled strangely but Doc didn't notice, "Oh, they're just find Doc. Sleeping like babies!"

"Good. Good," Doc added as he moved to the door. "Well, good night."

Hootie and Matt said good night as they watched the doctor pass the window heading back to his office. Hootie then turned to Matt, "Marshal? Did my son find his monkey?"

Matt smiled, "Yes, I believe he did. They are both with Wilberforce Graham just up Front Street and around the bend," Matt smiled as he could see the relief on Hootie's face, "Thank you, Marshal," she turned to leave but stopped, "I don't blame you and the others for being upset with Henry. There seems to be no getting through to him sometimes," she looked down to the floor out of slight embarrassment.

Matt stepped forward, "Aunt Hootie. There's nothing wrong with Henry. It just seems circumstantial that everything goes wrong when he is around. You can't blame yourself for that. I'm sure in good time, Henry will," Matt searched for a word and the only one to come to his brain that late at night was "blossom."

Hootie's eyebrows rose upwards, "Marshal, Doc isn't the only one who should get some sleep," she said dryly before she left the jail house and pulled the door behind herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus crept along the boardwalk keeping to the shadows until he found where Wilberforce had parked his wagon. He could see the medicine man and Henry as they chatted but the light of an ornate oil lamp Graham hung off the side of his wagon. The deputy hunkered down and moved even closer to try and hear what his cousin and the medicine man were talking about - and as far as Festus was concerned it wasn't going to amount much or amount to a whole heap.

Festus nestled in behind a large crate and leaned toward the conversation. "Tonight at midnight, I need you to get that bank draft I told you about," Graham said to Henry.

"Sure, but how does Nosey work into this?" Henry asked again in a hushed voice.

"You said the monkey knew how to open locks, didn't you?" Graham asked straight out.

"Wall, ya, but supposin' we get caught?" Henry was not starting to think things through for himself.

"Nonsense! How could you get caught?!" Graham asked, and waited for an answer. Henry stalled and thought, "I don't know..." the hill man said.

Festus' eyes were wide open, "Henry, you rotten..." and that was all he remembered before Nosey dropped the small box of nails onto his head. With great glee the monkey danced back to Henry and pointed over to the boardwalk.

Graham was equally interested and followed the hill man and his monkey. Upon arrival Henry gasped, "Oh, no. Not cousin Festus again!"

Graham had no choice, "Get him into my wagon. I'll tend to him while you two do what I hired you to do..."

Henry nodded and pulled Festus along the street where he and Graham picked him up and dumped him rather unceremoniously into the back of the wagon. "Now, you two get going!" he motioned and Henry and Nosey were off to complete their task. Graham looked back into his wagon and shook his head, "Now what do I do with you?" he said to the unconscious deputy.


	16. Chapter 16

Doc trudged back up the street grumbling to himself all the way. He was in such a state when he passed Louie he stopped him and handed him the rest of the potato mash alcohol without some much of a warning, let alone word of any sort. Louie took the sack and watched Doc walked away, "Oh, he's not happy about something," the older man was almost talking to the sack and petting it, "I'll save you for another night..." he smiled and turned toward the livery stable where he had a room.

Doc climbed the stairs to his office and hesitated before going inside. He almost wised Hootie had come along, so they could talk and try and figure out some solution to the growing issue of Wilberforce Graham and his new travelling companions. Doc drew a deep breath and placed his hand on the door know when he heard his name from the street. It was Hootie.

"Hootie?" Doc said in a hushed voice so not to wake up his patients, "What are you doing wandering the street at this time of night?"

Hootie made a face and then smiled, "Well I do have to get to my room and it so happens to be up the street..." she pointed to Ma Smalley's boarding house.

Doc nodded, "Right, of course. Sorry," he stood awkwardly on the platform and watched Hootie ascend the wooden stairs. "Come on inside out of the night air. I think we better try to have a plan in place about Wilberforce and Henry before something else goes wrong," Doc smiled and opened the door allowing Hootie through.

Doc stepped through and Hootie looked around the small office and examination room, "I thought Festus was still under your care, Doc," Festus' aunt asked with a quizzical look on her face.

Doc looked at the chair next to his desk where he left Festus and over to see Jonas still in place on the examination table. Mystified, the doctor walked to the back room where he often kept patients. Yet there was still no sign of Festus. Doc grunted and ran his hand across his moustache in thought.

Doc's movement was enough to wake Jonas, "Doc?" the store owner looked up at the physician.

"I'm here, Jonas," Doc smiled and walked over to the examination table, "How are you feeling?"

Jonas tried to smile, "I have a heck of a headache..." he blinked his eyes.

"I don't doubt that," Doc said as he checked under the bandage that covered the cut on the Jonas' head, "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Festus is, would you?"

Jonas nodded slightly, "He was going to find Henry and that cursed monkey..." Jonas' light blue eyes watered at the thought of what the monkey had done to him and his store, not to mention Festus. "I hope he finds them too," there was an unusual tinge of bitterness in Jonas' usually soft spoke voice.

"Doc! We have to find Festus. Something horrible is going to happen. I just know it!" Hootie said almost sobbing at the door.

Doc readjusted the sheet over Wilbur Jonas and patted the store owner on the shoulder before he joined Hootie and stood in front of her. Doc didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he gently wrapped his arms around Hootie and pulled her tight, "Now, now...I'm sure everything will be all right..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry led Nosey to the back of the bank and waited to make sure no one was following, "Okay, Nosey. You get up on the roof and get inside and open the door. We have to help Mr. Graham!" the hill man said with enthusiasm. The little monkey was equally excited and then scampered off into the night up over the rooftop.

Henry watched in awe, "You sure are a fast one, Nosey!" he whispered and then giggled.

Nosey made his way around the roof and decided that there was nothing of interest so he climbed down the front of the building. With his little, but strong fingers he stuck in every crack trying to make it bigger until he found a window on the side of the building that gave way. Nosey only needed a few inches to squeeze through the crack and that is just what he did.

Henry waited and watched the roof but there was nothing of Nosey yet. He stirred and ducked behind a crate and watched the tall marshal walk by as he preformed his nightly rounds. He hoped and prayed that Nosey wouldn't make a sound on the inside of the bank. Henry grit his teeth until Matt was out of sight. "Phew..." Henry sighed just as the latch on the back door flickered.

"Hee-he!" Henry rubbed his hands together in glee and tried the door and it opened. Henry took another quick look around before he entered at the back door of the white clapboarded building and quietly pulled the door behind him. "Good work, Nosey!" Henry said in a lower voice and patted the monkey on the head, "I bet Mr. Graham will buy you a ton of bananas for this!" Nosey jumped up and down, excitedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc and Hootie scurried across Front Street after Matt who had only gone by moments before. "Oh, Doc, I just don't know what I am to do!" the hill woman said.

Doc felt very sorry for Hootie Haggen, "I'm sure we can all think of something. First we have to find Festus."

As Matt made his way down the far side of the street, he saw Doc and Hootie. He stopped, "Doc? Hootie?"

"Matt," Doc huffed slightly, "Festus isn't in my office. Jonas said he's gone after Henry and the monkey!"

Matt had just about enough of the monkey, Henry and the medicine man, Okay. Let's go see Graham. I saw his wagon on the other street just a few minutes ago." Matt balled his fists and now even he wondered just what to do that was within the law.


	17. Chapter 17

Henry coaxed Nosey over to the large steel safe, "Now come on Nosey. You know that Mr. Graham is depending on you so he can open his business tomorrow morning," the hill man smiled at his little companion. The monkey made a face and crossed his little arms.

"Aw, now come on, Nosey!" Henry motioned with his hands to open the safe. Finally Henry stood and looked down at the moneky, "I suppose a ton of bananas isn't enough..." Nosey nodded and Henry frowned, "Fine, I'll see if Mr. Graham will buy you two tons of bananas," Henry himself crossed his arms.

Nosey jumped upwards and bounced over to the safe and played with the dial - as if he knew the combination to the lock.

Henry nervously looked around, "Come on, Nosey! You can do it!" he championed the little monkey and finally after what seemed like infinity, the tumbler clicked. Nosey jolly hopped up and down waving his hands to his master.

Henry briskly rubbed the monkey's head, "I knew you could do it little fella!" Henry reached passed the monkey and pulled out several large stacks of paper bills, "This here looks like just about what Mr. Graham asked for!" he giggled to himself thinking all along how Graham was going to reward them both.

Nosey was at the back door of the bank waiting for his master to join him. Henry pushed the safe door closed and carefully wove his way through the teller gate on his way to the back door when he spotted the marshal walking up the street with his Aunt Hootie and the town doctor close behind. None fo them looked particularly happy. "We better say in here for a few more minutes, Nosey. The marshal looks like he's lookin' fer someone, and it might be us!"

Nosey cackled and jumped up onto the counter, pulling Henry away from the window. "Good thinkin' little fella!" Henry nodded while ducking just in time to see the shadows of the three towns folk walk passed the bank.

Henry slowly poked his hose up over the counter and then crawled to the back door, "Come on Nosey!" he said in a hushed voice. Nosey chose to hitch a free ride and sat on Henry's back as he moved to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilberforce Graham sat on a small decorative red-painted stood next to his equally decorative wagon by lantern light while he whittled on a stick waiting for Henry. His attention was caught by Matt and the others, however. Graham cautiously watched the marshal approach with his small entourage, "Well good evening, Marshal Dillon," he stood and faced Matt, "I see you are still on your evening rounds. It must be a good feeling for the people of this fine town of your's, to know they are being watched over night and day," he smiled and leaned slightly sideways to see Doc and Hootie who were glaring back at him. He grimaced and returned his attention to the marshal, "What may I do for you?" he smiled weakly.

"You're a phoney and you're full of beans!" Doc barked totally out of context, but it was how the doctor felt about the medicine man. Doc then took an angry step forward as he wanted to know the whereabouts of his friend, Festus. And perhaps to try and tell the man another thing or two about medicine and alcohol, only to be stopped by Matt's outstretched arm. "Now hold on there, Doc. I'll do the talking," Matt took a quick look over his shoulder at his old friend who was visibly upset and looking like the next word might set him off. Doc backed down only slightly after another stern look from Matt.

Matt turned to Graham, "We're looking for Festus Haggen. My deputy and also happens to be this lady's nephew and Henry Haggen's cousin," he stated as he tucked his thumbs into his belt and rocked slightly back and forth on his heels as he waited for Graham to say something.

"Oh? Is he missing? I can see why you would all be concerned," Graham's capability to act was great and his voice held concern for the missing man and this evening he was in fine form.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he is missing and we were told that he was coming here to see Henry Haggen and his pet monkey," Matt's eyebrows narrowed, "and as I understand it, Henry has been with you most of the day."

Graham moved slightly away from the wagon, "Henry has been travelling with me, yes. But marshal, I can't be held responsible for a man's actions when he comes to your town!" he waved his hands. "Dodge has a lot to offer for a young man..."

Hootie huffed and marched passed Matt, "How dare you!" she yelled and was about to swing her hand bag at Graham's chin when Doc pulled her back, "Easy Hootie!"

Matt was just about to read the riot act when he spotted Henry out of the corner of his eyes.

Henry saw the look on the marshal's face, "Uh, oh!" he yelped and turned back into the alley way that he had just come from.

Matt snorted at Graham and then charged across the street after Henry, "Henry!? Stop right now! I need to talk to you about Festus," Matt moved into the alley and squinted to try and make out where he was going when he noticed the back door of the bank was ajar. Matt looked down the darkened alley and shook his head, "What have you done now Henry?" he asked himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus tried to open his eyes. His head hurt worse than before and he was certain that if he didn't have such a this skull, as Doc often said, he'd be flat out just like Jonas. "Oh..." he groaned as he tried to sit.

Doc and Hootie heard the sound from within the wagon. Doc stepped closer and narrowed his eyes at Graham,"Whose in there?"

"Uh, no one you know doctor. Now please excuse me, while I administer my medicine to him...I mean her," he smiled and moved to the wagon.

Doc glared at the man, "Its Festus isn't it?!"

Wilberforce turned sharply on his heels, "I don't know who you take me for doctor, but I certainly would not kidnap a man!"

"Oh, yes you would, you old phoney pill pusher..." Festus groaned from within the wagon.


	18. Chapter 18

Doc was completely outraged, "Matt!! Get back here now!" he bellowed into the night. Several lights from rooms above stores flickered to life and inquisitive faces pressed to the window to see what the ruckus was all about. Even Kitty heard Doc from the Long Branch which had Kitty and Sam running to the doctor's aid.

Wilberforce was still trying to mask Festus' comment by saying it was some other ailing individual he had picked up along his route to Dodge. "Now, doctor, why would I want to hurt the deputy? He seems like a nice fella," he said as he moved further from the wagon in case the deputy moaned again. Doc and Hootie weren't interested in his so-called story, "Open that wagon!" Doc ordered while pointing angrily at the medicine wagon.

"Oh, but I can't open the door! If the night air touched that poor soul, he'd surely die!" Wilberforce begged, "Just leave me be for the night and I assure you everything will be just fine."

Matt walked back to the wagon, "Doc was that you?"

"I heard him too, Matt," Kitty said with Sam standing beside her nodding, "Me to Marshal."

Matt drew his lips tight. He was tired and he was more than upset with Wilberforce Graham and Henry Haggen. Not to mention the monkey. "Doc, what's going on?"

Doc and Hootie pointed at the wagon and in unison said, "Festus is in there!"

Matt looked at the pair like they had kittens crawling out of their ears, "Now what would Festus be in there?"

Graham began to inch away and he felt that if he could get a few more feet between himself and the towns folks of Dodge, he could easily make a run for it.

Matt moved to the wagon, "Festus?"

"Matthew?" the deputy asked from within.

"What on earth are you going in there?" Matt asked as Doc and Hootie joined the marshal at his side and waited for the answer as he opened the two doors at the back of the wagon.

Festus fussed with the latch and finally opened it. A small rivulet of blood ran down the right side of his face, "I was looking fer Henry and that two-bit monkey of his, when I saw ol' Graham jawing with Henry."

Doc moved next to Matt and helped Festus down and out of the wagon.

Matt looked around, "What was Graham asking Henry to do?" he looked back to Festus.

Festus really didn't want to say because he knew Henry would surely be in big trouble. Matt crossed his arms and waited, "Festus. I'm really tired and would like to go to be some time before the sun comes up."

Festus nodded and noted his boss' growing anger. "Festus?" Matt growled.

"Matthew. Maybe I heard it all wrong. Remember I was still under Doc care and I took the notion to leave..." Festus sputtered as Doc tried to look at Festus' newest head wound.

Matt took one calculated step forward toward the hill man.

Festus noted and nervously ran his right index finger around his shirt collar and then cleared his throat, "Pretty warm to tonight, ain't it?" he half laughed. Matt didn't budge. Festus pushed Doc gently away and then slowly stepped toward Matt, "Matthew, I fear Henry has done a bad thing here..."

Matt pursed his lips, "Like rob the bank, perhaps?"

Festus' eyebrows rose upwards, "How'd you know? Did you catch him?"

Matt drew a deep breath, "No, Festus I didn't catch him. I found the back door of the back open," Matt then looked around. "Where's Graham?"

Sam, Kitty and Hootie turned and all shrugged. They were more interested in what Matt and Festus were talking about then keeping an eye on the travelling medicine man. Matt swore under his breath as he looked up and down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graham trotted through a few alleys that were near the back, "Henry?" he whispered, "Henry, we need to talk." Wilberforce still hadn't caught up with Henry, the monkey and the money. "Henry?" he sounded more disparate.

As he wove in and out of crates he could hear the sounds of someone else's foot steps, "Henry? Is that you?"

Festus stopped and listened. Gently he knelt down and removed his big jangle spurs and set them aside. Slowly he stood and strained his hearing to figure out where Graham was calling from. The deputy took a few more steps.

Wilberforce listened, "Henry?" he whispered again.

Festus smiled. Oh, how he wanted to get his hands on the medicine man. The deputy thought fast, "Mr. Graham, is that you?" he imitated his cousin's voice.

Graham smiled wickedly. All he had to do is get the money from Henry and leave town. "Where are you lad?"

Festus could hardly contain himself, "I'm over here, hiding from the Marshal," Festus said in a hushed voice.

"Good thinking, son. I'll come over there right now," Graham smiled even more as he sensed his plan was falling into place perfectly. He moved toward the shadowy figure with thoughts of knocking Henry unconscious and running off with the money. The thought began to mushroom as Wilberforce felt it was the only way he could get out of Dodge. On his way to the figure he found a small length of lumber which would do the trick, "I'm coning Henry," he stepped closer.

Festus had other plans for the old phoney pill pusher and removed his pistol from his holster. As Graham stepped toward the deputy, Festus brought his pistol down over the head of Graham who collapsed at his feet. "Hurts, don't it?" Festus said as he looked down at the man.

Matt heard the commotion and moved toward the noise where he found Festus pulling Wilberforce to his feet, "Matthew, if IO were you, I'd lock this no-good up and throw away the key. He was gonna clobber me thinking I was Henry!"

Matt frowned, "Well that means he as likely put Henry put to stealing from the bank..."

Graham was starting to come too, "It was like that al all Marshal, really," he mumbled.

"Save it for tomorrow. I mean later," Matt corrected himself about the time knowing it was well after midnight. He then motioned with his thumb over his shoulder, "Lock him up Festus."

"You betcha Matthew," Festus roughly pushed Graham forward.

"And Festus?"

"Matthew?"

"Go back to see Doc afterwards..."

"I will..." the deputy groaned.

Henry watched the action from the bank rooftop, "I think we otta give this here money back, Nosey." The monkey slumped down beside his master. "Don't fret Nosey. I'll find you some bananas. Maybe that General Store fella can order some for us!" Nosey shook his head and then buried his face in his little hands - had he not broken in the store and hurt Mr. Jonas.

"Come on Nosey. We have to try and set things right again or Ma will never speak with me again!" Henry stood and walked to the ladder. Nosey reluctantly followed. Matt just happened around the corner and watch Henry climbing down. He noticed the stacks of money sticking out of the hill man's trouser pockets and was about to make an arrest when he watched the man and his monkey reenter the back. Matt folded his arms across his chest and waited to see what they would do next.

After waiting a few minutes, Matt strolled over to the back door. He peeked in to see Henry putting the money back into the safe and close it behind him. Matt smiled to himself and walked back to the jail house for a nap. The marshal knew that Henry would locate his mother before left town again.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt woke up to the sound of someone making coffee at the wood stove, "'Morning, Festus," Matt groaned, "I'll need a whole pot myself, ths morning," the marshal mumbled from his cot with his arm covering his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"It may not be Festus' coffee, but it will still be coffee," Kitty smiled back to Matt.

"Oh. Hiya Kitty," Matt pushed himself up onto his elbow, "Is Festus not back from Doc's yet?"

Kitty smiled and shook her head, "He and Jonas are going to up there for at least another day. Doc said they both have concussions and doesn't want them to be working too hard."

Matt smiled slightly and slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position and rested his elbows on his knees while raking his hands through his hair, "I guess I should have listened to Doc, right at the beginning and none of this would have happened. Poor Mr. Jonas, and Festus," Matt finally sighed dropping his hands between his knees.

Kitty smiled, "You know you were right. You can't stop people from coming into town like that. If anything, we should have pulled Henry away from Mr. Graham sooner," Kitty said as she walked past the closed wooden door that separated the jail cells from the office.

Matt finally stood and arched his back, "I suppose so, but that isn't helping Jonas and Festus right now," Matt walked to the centre of the room, "and we are still missing Henry and that monkey of his."

Kitty smiled, "Oh no we're not. Hootie has him sitting over at the Long Branch as we speak."

Matt's eyebrows arched upwards, "With his monkey?"

Kitty nodded, "and it seems that the two of them have been a little busy, you might say extracurricular in a manner of speaking," she said while planting her tongue firmly into her cheek.

Matt smiled, "I know. I saw him put the monkey back in the safe last night. He must have heard the goings on and decided to return the money hoping I'd go easy on him."

Kitty smiled, "Are you?"

"Matt chuckled, "Of course. But there is just one thing I need to do before that."

"Oh?" Kitty questioned.

"I need to deal with him," Matt ticked his head toward the jail cells.

Kitty thought for a moment and then looked up to Matt, "Is there a way you could teach them both a lesson?"

Matt pondered Kitty's interesting question. "There might be. There just might be..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc and aunt Hootie sat at the large round green felt covered across from Henry and his monkey. Henry tried to avoid eye contact with either of them, "I wish you'd stop lookin' at me that way," he finally grumbled.

"Why?" Hootie asked abruptly, "You deserve it. Hooking up with the likes of Wilberforce Graham - that phoney."

Henry fidgeted in his chair, "He seemed like a nice enough fella."

Doc sat forward and looked at the scruffy hill man, "Henry. You never did tell us why you got fired from the circus, and I'm curious..."

"As a matter of fact, so am I, Doc," Hootie also sat forward then looked at her son. "Come on Henry. Out with it."

Henry squirmed further. He almost wished to disappear like the "Amazing Donaldo" in his magic acts. Sadly Henry never did learn any of Donaldo's tricks. "It wasn't entirely my fault I got fired," he smiled awkwardly.

"Oh?" Doc waited for more.

"You see, Nosey, here is a very smart little fella..." Henry said nervously.

"Go on, Henry," his mother warned.

I once showed Nosey how to open is cage and..." Henry wanted to bolt to the door but the spotted the Marshal and Miss Kitty - he swallowed hard as he watched them walk toward the table.

"Kitty. Matt. You might as well sit in on this one," Doc mused.

"Oh?" Matt said as he offered a seat to Kitty and then sat himself. "What's up?" he looked at the doctor.

"Henry is just about to tell us why he was fired from the circus. Weren't you Henry?"

Haggen nodded, "Yes, sir."

"So? You taught your monkey to open his cage. What happened next?" Doc asked as if Henry was on some sort of trial and Doc was the judge handling the case. Matt was almost humoured by the doctor's skills. Kitty nudge Matt on the elbow trying make him behave.

Henry looked at Nosey, "Well, this here little fella took it upon himself to open all the cages!" Henry laughed, "I was quite the sight."

Hootie drew her hands up quickly to her mouth and gasped, "What about the other animals?"

Henry shrugged, "I don't know Ma. I had to leave and take Nosey with me..."

Matt cleared his throat and looked at the younger Haggen, "Henry, I saw what you did last night," he leaned forward setting his elbows onto the table. Henry moved further back in his chair. Even Nosey looked intimidated by the marshal. "I am only guessing that you put that money back in the safe because you know it wasn't right. Right?"

Henry nodded vigorously, "I figured that Mr. Graham had other plans for the money once he hid cousin Festus after Nosey hit him. And then I saw what cousin Festus did to Mr. Graham and I sure didn't want to tangle with cousin Festus like that! No sir!"

Matt nodded, "Good. Now there is a matter of Mr. Jonas and Festus."

"Oh?" Henry said as he felt he was shrinking.

"Well," Matt straightened slightly, "Mr. Jonas has lost several day work because of your monkey. And then there's Festus who is also hurt."

"Well, what can I do to help them?" Henry asked eagerly.

Matt stood and looked down at Henry. "You have to find another home for Nosey to begin with and you have to help me get Mr. Graham out of town and stay out."

Henry's eyes filled with sadness. He loved the little monkey, but he knew that on both occasions the little critter has wracked chaos in Dodge. Henry swallowed, "What if I gave him to Mr. Graham?"

Doc caught himself and bit his lip while watching Matt. The marshal acted his thought out for a moment making Henry sweat. "Well, if I can have a guarantee that Mr. Graham won't come back this way, then I think that is reasonable. Don't you Doc?" Matt noted the look in the doctor's eyes.

"Oh, sure Matt!" Doc was up and out of his chair, "That's just great, "he barely made it across the room before burst out laughing.

Hootie rolled her eyes and looked back at her son, "Doc is just tired, Henry," she reached over and held her son's hand, "The Marshal is right. You have to give up Nosey, and I know how much he means to you," she smiled.

Henry understood and watched the Marshal, "I think you need to see Mr. Graham now," Matt said. Henry stood and took Nosey by his little hand and followed Matt. Hootie and Kitty were right behind.

The little procession walked across Front Street and over to the jail house where Matt then opened the door and everyone filed into the room followed by himself when he closed the door. He plucked the key ring off the hook and unlocked the wooden door, pushing it open.

"For the love of God," Graham sneezed loudly, "I could have at least gotten a blanket last night!"

Matt moved toward the cell, "I see one right there. Are you going to launch a formal complaint about your stay here?"

Wilberforce pondered the thought, "Er, no Marshal, I don't think so."

"Good," Matt said as he walked back to the main room.

Graham then clung to the cell bars, "When can I leave?"

Matt stood in full view and crossed his arms, "You can leave any time. However, on one condition..."

Graham tried to calculate the situation - an apology to the deputy? An explanation to the doctor? What could be worse than that? "Sure, what is it?" Graham said through the iron bars.

Matt stepped forward, "You leave now and take Henry's monkey with you. Should I see or hear of either of you again, I'll be sure to lock you up for a long, long time. Agreed?"

Graham swallowed, "The monkey?"

"Yes, the monkey," Matt said flatly.

Graham made a face, "But we hardly know each other..."

Henry remained silent and turned leaving the office. Hootie was now holding the little monkey and it looked at her with sadness in it's eyes, "Oh, Marshal, I don't know..."

Matt gasped, "You don't know what?"

Hootie smiled, "I'll be sure Henry takes closer care of his monkey. Just make that man go away," she pointed to Wilberforce. He huffed at the older woman.

Matt drew a breath, "Fine. Graham, get your wagon and leave. Now." Matt said as he unlocked the iron rod door and watched Graham scramble out the front door to Front Street.

Hootie smiled, "Thank you, Marshal Dillon," she turned and left the little red brick building.

Kitty turned to Matt, "That's it?"

Matt shrugged, "Yeah, I think so," he smiled and stepped to the door with Kitty close at hand.

Kitty smiled, "Cowboy, you have a soft heart after all."

Matt smiled, and then winked, "Shh. Don't let that secret get out. This might come back to haunt me one day," he hooked his arm under Kitty's and the strolled up the street to the Long Branch Saloon.

"For that, I am buying you a drink," Kitty laughed as they continued their walk. All was well in Dodge City again.


End file.
